


Snow Day

by meangreenlimabean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangreenlimabean/pseuds/meangreenlimabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: Person A has just finished completely shoveling out their car from 3 feet of snow. Asshole neighbor person B starts tossing their snow in front of said newly cleared car. This was supposed to just be silly but I made myself sad writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANobleCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/gifts).



Donna trudged out to the curb, muttering a string of curses under her breath. It was the first snow of the year, and if she didn’t have to go to work today, it would have been beautiful. She should be curled up in her chair by the window with a good book and a warm blanket. Instead, she had to go outside and freeze her ass off just to be able to get the car out. Her husband was away on a business trip, so she couldn’t even sweet talk him into doing the shoveling for her.

Her toes were completely numb. Her eyes watered, and her nose felt like it might fall off soon. She must have been at this for at least an hour. It was actually more like fifteen minutes, but Donna was so cold she had lost all sense of time. The hot cup of tea she had chugged before coming out was doing nothing for her body or her mood. As she scraped the shovel across the pavement once more, her fingers stiff and her back aching, she again questioned their decision to move back to the city. If they had stayed near her family, she was sure her granddad would be out here helping her. Not that he ought to, considering his age and his health, but the thought was both comforting and frustrating. It had been mostly her idea to get a modest place close to her new job, but she still wasn’t convinced it had been the right choice. Every day she woke with the distinct feeling that she was not where she was supposed to be.

Finally she had cleared the area behind the car and along the driver’s side. Panting from exertion, Donna leaned on the shovel, looking over her hard work with satisfaction. Surely she had burned enough calories to earn herself an extra treat at lunch, so it wasn’t a complete waste of time. Now she just needed to pop back inside to change into her work clothes and she could head off.

* * *

 

John Smith looked out the window with a frown. When he had awoken and noticed the snowfall outside, his first instinct was to call in sick and stay home to enjoy it, but that idea had earned him a scolding. Apparently regular people had to earn a living whether or not it was the perfect type of snow for building a fort.

He pulled on a crocheted hat from his mother-in-law and retrieved the shovel from the storage closet. Giving one last dramatic sigh, he opened the door and ventured out into the cold.

It didn’t take him long to clear the walk. The snow was a little powdery, not too wet or heavy. With his long legs and strong arms, he made quick work of it. The car, however, would take a little more skill. He walked a full circle around it, then halfway back again, trying to scheme and plot the most efficient way to clear it out. At one point he stopped and put his hands on his hips, glaring at the vehicle.

A tapping sound caught his attention, and he glanced up at the house. He could just see the figure of a woman waving at him through the glass. She pointed at her wrist, then circled her pointer finger. Hurry up.

He got back to work. Scooping a great shovelful of snow, he tossed it over his shoulder. Again and again, he gradually cleared the area behind of the car and along both sides. At this rate he would be done in no time.

“OY!” A woman’s furious voice startled him, and he almost dropped the shovel. “What the bleedin’ hell is your problem!” As he spun to face her, she was marching right toward him, her eyes filled with rage. “You think you’re the only person who has somewhere to be today, mate?” She made the last word sound like a curse.

He opened and shut his mouth a few times, completely baffled. “Um, no? Sorry…”

They were toe-to-toe now. He could see red hair peeking out around the hood of her parka. “Oh I bet you’re sorry, you skinny wanker, and I’m about to make you even sorrier.”

She was smaller than him, but he found himself backing away. “Ma'am- there must be- I ‘m sure-” he stammered over his words. “Have I done something to upset you?”

“Upset me?” Her eyes widened. “Do you really think?” He could see her fists clenching up in anger.

Mercifully, he heard the front door open. His rescuer was on the way. “Hey there, hi,” she called out, hurrying toward the two of them. He smiled with relief as the redhead turned her attention away from him.

“Ah, Rose,” he said, as she reached his side and wrapped a hand protectively around his arm.

“Does this belong to you?” the redhead demanded.

“Yeah,” Rose began, giving the woman an apologetic smile. She was in her pajamas and house slippers, her coat unbuttoned in her rush to intervene. “He’s not from around here, you’ll have to excuse him. What’s the problem?”

“I just spent half an hour shoveling out my car, and then he comes out here and throws another whole pile where I’ve just cleared. I’m gonna be late for work because of you!” She pushed an accusing finger at his nose.

Nervous, he glanced to Rose for a cue. She was just staring at the woman, her mouth hanging open. He was on his own. “I suppose I could shovel it over again?” he offered hesitantly.

Her anger only slightly deflated. “Yeah, why don’t you do just that.” She huffed in annoyance, her breath turning to fog in the cold air.

“Donna?” Rose said softly. The other two looked at her, surprised.

The redhead narrowed her eyes. “We haven’t met,” she said, but sounded unsure. They both looked at each other for a long, tense moment.

He had to interrupt. “No, actually, but we have bumped into your husband, uh… Steve, wasn’t it? Lovely guy.”

She blinked, not convinced. “Shaun. We just moved here. He didn’t mention either of you.”

“I’m John Smith,” he stuck out his hand, “and this is my fiance, Rose Tyler.”

Donna shook hands with them both. Then all three of them stood still, glancing at one another.

“Well,” Rose finally broke the awkward silence. “We’d better get started if we’re ever going to get out of here.” She held out her hand for Donna’s shovel. “May I?”

Donna shook her head. “Absolutely not,” she frowned. “Get yourself back inside where it’s warm.” She watched until Rose had made it safely up the sidewalk and had shut the door.

He had already moved over and began to clear the space around her car when she turned back around. “Sorry I bit your head off,” she said softly. “Wasn’t much in the mood to leave the house today.”

“Ah, me neither,” he said, a smile pulling at his lips. “Snow like this needs to be appreciated.”

“Right?” she agreed, tossing a shovelful of snow. “I’d rather watch it from beside the fireplace than have to drive through such a sodding mess.”

He laughed between scoops. “Driving anywhere is just a drag, now isn’t it?”

Donna sighed. “The absolute worst. What I’d give for an easier way to get places.”

His smile vanished. “That would be something.” They both stepped back to admire their work. Rose was just stepping back outside, this time dressed properly for the weather.

“You take good care of her,” Donna told him. It sounded more like a threat than if anyone else had said it.

He hurried around to the driver’s side and Rose allowed him to help her into the car. She rolled her eyes, missing his anxious glance at Donna as he shut the door. When he folded himself into the passenger seat, she gave him a playful slap on the arm. “I’m not an invalid,” she teased.

“Not taking any chances,” he reached over and placed his hand on her round belly. Rose couldn’t help but grin at the sentimental look on his face.

Donna gave the horn a friendly tap as she backed out, pulling them from the moment. Rose waved goodbye. “So what’s all that about?” she wondered aloud. “You think it could be a coincidence?”

They both gazed out at the little row of houses before them. He didn’t answer. Finally, she shifted the car in reverse and pulled away. Only one thing was certain; their lives would never be boring.


End file.
